Teen Titans: Split
by Soda-Lime
Summary: Jinx tries to live on her own as a regular human, Linda Park, trying to see if she can survive without Kid Flash. However, her god-awful luck throws huge wrench in her plan. (AU) ((Jeeze I have not done this before I'm so lost))
1. Chapter 1

I have never posted anything here because I have been pretty scared to do this...but some people liked it and were nice so here you go.

This one is short as hell though.

"I just need to think for a while."

Jinx moved her cotton candy pink hair away from her face, staring into Wally's blue eyes as they sat in his apartment.

"I could help you think." Wally responded, he really didn't like where this was going.

"Wally…I need time, alone, these last couple of months, they've just been so overwhelming…" Jinx held her breath and really hoped he would understand.

Wally quickly looked away. He had finally convinced Jinx to listen to him and join him with the Teen Titans, and now she wanted to leave? But he understood

why she wanted space, she had thrown away her life, family, and friends for him and had not been given the space to breath, it was a little overwhelming. He

knew the best thing to was to let her go.

"I understand."

"Look, thank you so much for everything you've done for me. As Kid Flash, even as just Wally. You've given me a new start, you gave me the chance to be

something more than just 'bad luck'! And I know this decision is selfish after these last couple of months of living together, but I need this." Jinx brought her

hand to his cheek, bringing his face to hers, their foreheads brushing, "I love you."

Wally closed his eyes and sighed into Jinx's hand, enjoying her cool touch on his freckled cheek, "I love you too."

They shared one last sweet kiss before she grabbed her bags and left for a new start.

I still have not idea how to work this site.


	2. Chapter 2

((I have these all written out for now.))

"Mam'? This is the last stop."

Jinx was jumped as she was shaken awake by the bus driver, "Oh, uh, sorry," Jinx quickly sat up to collect her belongings from the upper

compartment, the bus driver assisting her, "what city is this?"

"We're currently in Keystone city, Mam', hope this was your destination."

"Keystone? Oh, yes, this is my destination, thank you." What a load of crap. Jinx had no idea what city she wanted to move to, she just

bought the cheapest ticket and decided to stay on until the last stop.

"Would you like me to call you a taxi Mam'? It's very late"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Jinx thanked Kid Flash in her mind for forcing her to learn how to be polite as she turned away from the bus

driver and began to walk down the empty street in dark, going through her mental check list.

Find a new city away from Kid Flash:

Check

Find a place to live:

Jinx turned and saw a large apartment complex that had just opened recently and had vacant rooms. "Well, that's convenient." Jinx mumbled

as she dragged her bags into the building, hoping she could still purchase a space at twelve thirty in the morning. Jinx crossed the lobby and

walked up to an elderly gentleman with a kind smile who sat up straight behind the lobby desk, "Good morning, may I help you?"

"Good morning, yes, I was wondering if I could purchase a vacant space?" Jinx crossed her fingers as the old man responded, "Of course, we

have one room currently available, you're just in time."

Jinx let out a sigh of relief, "I'll take it."

"Of course," the old man stood up from his seat and walked over to the wall with one pair of keys hanging off a hook labeled J-13, "We can

discuss payment tomorrow morning Mam', you look very exhausted."

Jinx smiled, "I am very tired, thank you." Jinx followed the old man down the hall towards the elevators as he carried her bags for her and

pushed the button for him. "I can take it from here, what floor is it?"

"Floor thirteen, Mam"

"Thirteen? Isn't that bad luck?"

"Supposedly, but I believe that thirteen is in fact lucky, it's just misunderstood."

"I see." The elevator dinged and Jinx took her bags from the old man, and walked into the elevator.

"Mam'? May I have your name? I need to write it down so I can remember that your room has been purchased."

"Oh, right," Jinx practically had a mental breakdown, she forgot to think of a fake name, "I'm…Linda…Linda Park?"

"Are you unsure what your name is mam'?" The elderly man smiled.

"I'm just very tired, sorry." Jinx blushed.

"Well, Miss Linda Park, I will see you tomorrow to discuss payment, rest well now, good night."

"Goodnight." The elevator doors closed and Jinx stared at her reflection on the closed doors.

Her bright pink hair was now black, and her slanted pink cat-eyes were now just brown with normal irises.

"Linda Park." Jinx said to herself, her hand moving up to the black choker on her neck, touching the flat purple stone. She had this choker for

as long as she could remember and was glad it was not damaged from the glamor charm she had casted on it. Jinx was a great a sorceress,

but only at hexes, casting the glamor charm took many weeks of reading and careful preparation. She could have just asked Cyborg to create

a hologram for a disguise, but she didn't wish to bother him, things were still awkward between the two of them after the whole "Stone"

incident. Jinx turned her head, admiring her slightly tanned skin. She had done a pretty good job. Other than she did not mean to make herself

look Korean. But it didn't matter, she was found as a child with grey skin, pink triangle tattoos on her cheeks, bright wavy pink hair, and no

memory. For all she knew, she could actually be Korean. It would be no problem anyways, Jinx had learned Korean in HIVE Academy, and was

very fluent. The elevator stopped and Jinx walked out towards her room that was located near the end of the hall. "J-13, well that's not

suspicious." Jinx chucked as she unlocked the door, opening the door to a large living room with dark hardwood floors, expensive furniture,

and a window that went from ceiling to floor with Keystone city as the view.

"Wow, this must be one expensive-ass room." Jinx dropped her stuff by the door, locked the door and took off her shoes, trudging over to soft

black couch where she collapsed and instantly fell asleep. Exploring the rest of the house would have to wait until later.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kid Flash, are you sure?" Robin watched Kid Flash as he nodded, pulling his mask over his face while picking up his suitcase, "You know you could just move into the Titans Tower with us. It's only been a couple hours since Ji-…she left."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Your team is fun and all, but if I don't really want to catch you and Starfire getting it on."

Robin turned scarlet, causing Kid Flash to laugh, "Besides, I also need a fresh start. I'm going back home to move in with my aunt. She just had twins so she and my uncle are going to need some help."

"Wally," Robin started, "if you need anything at all, just contact us on your communicator, okay?"

"Thanks Dick, but avoid calling me on missions okay? I want to take a brief break while I pull myself together again."

"I understand, say 'Hi.' to Iris, Barry, and the twins for me okay?" Robin shook hands with Kid Flash and jumped out of the open window, wishing his best friend good luck.

Kid Flash watched Robin disappear out of his window and dragged his suitcase out if the apartment room, he looked back once more, remembering the happy months he and Jinx had spent together in this small two-bedroom apartment. Letting go of a long breath, Kid Flash turned away and walked down the stairs to the street where an elegant town car was waiting for him.

"Alfred, it's good to see you and all, but I'm fine just running over to my Aunt Iris's." Wally said to the man in the driver's seat.

"Master Richard requested I take you to your Aunt's, sir. So please, get into the car."

Kid Flash threw his suitcase in the trunk and climbed into the front seat next to Alfred, " Thank you Alfred."

"No problem Master Wallace, where does your Aunt live again, it has been years since I have had to drive you back home after you've snuck out to visit Master Richard."

Kid Flash laughed, "Man, those were the good days. She still lives in Keystone City."

"Keystone City it is then, sir."

Kid Flash smiled and turned away to the window, watching his old apartment building he had shared with Jinx for the last five months slowly shrink as Alfred drove him to his new life that awaited him in Keystone City.

((Wow my writing is so bad at like, 10 pm))


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit!"

Jinx cried her arms flailing around as she tried to grab hold onto the couch, landing onto the dark hardwood floor with a thud.

"Ow."

Jinx sat up and ran a hand through her black hair."Black?!"

Jinx cried, jumping up running to find a bathroom, "What the-" she began as she looked at herself in the large mirror, "oh wait, yeah, black…"

She was so tired she had already forgotten about her glamor charm.

Yawning, Jinx walked out of the bathroom and picked up her bags, dragging them down the hall to her new bedroom stopping in the doorway with awe,

"Holy shit…"

The bedroom had a queen-size bed, a large window seat that overlooked the city with a bookshelf cut out of the wall, a large desk, and a walk-in closet with drawers.

Plain, but nice.

Jinx smiled and began to unpack her belongings, humming to herself softly. She didn't own much to begin with, so she was done unpacking within thirty minutes and was reorganizing her room when she heard a knock on the front door.

"Miss Linda Park? We need to discuss your payment now."

"In a minute!" Jinx called as she ran down the hall, pausing to check herself in the mirror to see if her glamor charm had not fallen off. Seeing that it had not, Jinx grabbed her wallet and opened the door to come face-to-face with the same elderly man as before holding a clipboard as the night before.

"I have already organized all of your papers, so if you could just please sign here," he explained handing Jinx the clipboard and pointing to the dashed lines, " here, here, and here." Jinx quickly signed under Linda Park and memorized the signature for later signing, "And how would you like to pay?"

"Check please." Jinx pulled out her checkbook and began making her payment as the elderly man began to explain rules, hours, how to contact him, and which restaurants were affordable and quite delicious. "Thank you for letting me purchase this place so late, uh…"

"Just call me Robert, or Bob. Whatever feels more comfortable for you."

"Thank you, Robert. Is there anything else I need to sign?" Jinx smiled, he really was a nice man, reminded her of the cool grandpas in the dorky movies a certain speedster had an endless supply of.

"No, that will be all. Have a good day Miss Linda Park."

"Please, just call me 'Linda'" Jinx struggled a bit to say her fake name, it would take some practice before she would be able to say it without hesitation.

"Good day, Linda." Robert walked down the hall and Jinx locked the door behind him, returning back to her room to retrieve some towels and fresh clothes. Today was going to be a busy day, there was a lot to do.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wally! Your food is going to be eaten by Barry of you do not get down here soon!"

"DON'T LET HIM TOUCH MY FOOD!" Wally sprang out of his bed and quickly sped into the kitchen, bumping into his Aunt Iris, almost knocking her over.

"Woah! Wally, watch where you are going!" Iris scolded as Wally sped over to an empty seat with four large plates of food and quickly began eating, apologizing between swallows.

"Sorry Iris." Wally inhaled two whole pancakes as his aunt sat down in front of him, shaking her head causing her red hair to slightly come out of her bun.

"You and Barry, eating way too much and too fast a pace, I swear, one day you're both going to choke on your food."

"Hey, speaking of Barry, where is he?" Wally asked, pausing to gulp down some orange juice.

"He already left for work." Iris responded while drinking her coffee. She looked exhausted.

"The twins asleep?"

Iris nodded, "I think they might be dead. Didn't even move when I was yelling at you to get your ass down here."

"Another West family trait, heavy sleeping." Wally said with a mouthful of bacon.

"Sure is, what are you planning on doing today Wally?" Iris asked.

"I don't know, probably go to college." Wally causally replied as he poured maple syrup onto his waffles.

"Are they accepting applications this time of year?"

"Oh yeah, school hasn't even started yet."

"But you graduated high school nearly two years ago."

"I still get offers from Keystone every month, they're offering me a full ride."

"Athletic or academic scholarship?"

"Both."

"Why Keystone? Yes, it offered a free ride, but so did some other schools! You're such a bright kid Wally, you could have gone anywhere."

Wally was always a smart kid growing up, but after a chemical spill and lightening, his brain processed much faster, making his above average intelligence seem more, well, above average.

"I wanted to be close enough to help you and Barry raise the twins. Besides, you should be grateful," Iris raised her eyebrow over her coffee cup as Wally puffed out his chest, "your little demon spawns have been blessed by my perfection and grace." He brought up his arms and flexed.

"Oh dear god." Iris laughed. She really loved her nephew, but he really could be quite cocky.

Wally smiled, running his hand through his fiery red hair. He really missed his Aunt, it had been months since he had seen her in person.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here on such a short notice Iris."

"No problem Wally, it's nice to have you back." Growing up, Wally had lived with his Aunt Iris for most of the year, but when he became Kid Flash, protege of the Flash, Wally moved in with Iris and Barry. He lived there until he had graduated from high school and moved to Steel City where he bought his first apartment, became a solo hero, fought alongside the Teen Titans, and fell in love with Jinx.

"Wally?" Iris asked, startling Wally, "why did you REALLY move back here?"

Wally put down his glass of orange juice and let out a long sigh, "I met a girl…"

"So after meeting said girl, you ran away?" Iris teased.

"No, she ran away." Wally put his glass up to his lips, "But for a good reason."

"Wally," Iris began, becoming very serious, "what did you do to her?"

"What? No! I didn't do anything! I just, I changed her life."

"That doesn't sound conceited."

"What I mean is, she was evil before we met, WHEN we met…" Wally explained how he and Jinx met, how he helped her change sides, how they became partners, and why they had suddenly decided to stop. Iris placed her hands in his and stroked his knuckles. Wally slid his hands out of hers and abruptly stood up, "I need to go, have to turn in my papers. Thanks for the breakfast Iris." Wally turned away and ran out the front door, not even bothering to change out of his pajamas. He ran down the empty street in his bare feet at normal speed, knowing it would be bad to speed down the speed in civvies.

God, he really missed her.

He really missed that pink-haired bitch of a sorceress.  
He missed her hexes, death threats, death glares, wit, eyes, hair, HER. He just really missed HER.

They had been going steady for nearly several months, things were going great. But, she needed her space, and he would respect her for it. All because he loved her.

"Fuck love." Wally grumbled, kicking a rock down the sidewalk on his way to Keystone University campus.


	6. Chapter 6

Jinx sat at her kitchen counter, quietly eating her cereal, enjoying the sound of silence when suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Linda."

"Oh, good morning Robert." Jinx took another bite of cereal, chewing softly, "May I help you?"

"Yes, your rent will be due in two days."

Crap.

"Oh, I thought rent was paid every five months."

"It is, it has been five months since your last payment."

Crap.

"Okay, don't worry, I will pay you in two days, see you then Robert, I have to go." Jinx quickly hung up on Robert before he could reply, gulping down the rest of her cereal.

It had already been ten months since she and Kid Flash had gone their separate way.

Ten months she had been paying for everything out of her pocket.

She really needed a job. Jinx washed her dishes and took a shower while thinking about what jobs to search for, should she teach? No, didn't have the patience. Banker? As if, being that close to that much money might give her stealing withdrawals. Doctor? No, she didn't know enough about medicine. Cop? Hell no, just no.

"Artist!" Jinx yelled as she dried her exotic pink hair off. "I'll just do art for a living!" Jinx always loved art, she was even really good at it. Having artistic abilities was one of the few things she took pride in while she was still with the HIVE FIVE. And when she first met Kid Flash, he was really impressed by her art-

"Oh wait-" Jinx frowned at her reflection, "he could recognize my art…" Jinx wasn't sure if she wanted to see him yet.

Jinx picked up her glamor charm and fastened it around her neck, watching her hair turn black, eyes turn into a normal brown, her skin turn from a light grey to a light tan, and her pink cheek triangle tattoos vanish .

"I'll just have to explore today." Jinx picked out a black and blue striped half sleeved shirt, her favorite black skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of socks. Had to make sure her feet would be comfortable, it would be bad if she was cranky during an interview because of sore feet. Jinx grabbed her favorite tote bag, put on her black combat boots, and locked the door behind her.

"Today is going to be one hell of a day." Jinx said to herself as she entered the elevator.

((My writing is so choppy...))


	7. Chapter 7

"WEST!"

Wally woke up to a start with his entire English class laughing at him.

"Just because you have been receiving the highest grade in my class for the last semester, does NOT mean you are permitted to sleep during lectures! West, if I catch you sleeping again, I will dock points!"

God, what a dick.

Wally nodded and apologized, his face burning with embarrassment, ears on fire.

He just couldn't help falling asleep, last night had been really tough. He and his uncle Barry spent the whole night trying to locate Captain Boomerang, and had no luck. Not to mention, he had just taken his math final, leaving him completely drained with no energy left for Shakespeare.

Wally groaned and extended his arms back in a satisfying stretch.

'Probably should head straight home after this to take a nap, before Barry drags me out to chase down Captain Boomer-lame.' He thought to himself as the bell rang, dismissing him from the over-crowded advanced English class.

Wally gathered up his books and walked out the back door, he didn't want to even try to walk past his professor, guy was an asshole, ruining the enjoyment of English with his offensive comments and one-sided view on everything.

"Least I didn't have to pay for any of this shit." Wally grumbled to himself as he started walking over to his car, fumbling with his keys. He was starting to regret enrolling in college, but to become a scientist like he had always dreamed of becoming, he had to attend college.

Bummer.

Wally drove home in a hurry, he really wanted that nap before Barry could home and make him pull another all-nighter. Wally drove down the street, dozing off as he came to a red light.

Then he saw her.

A girl who looked about nineteen, his age, with wavy black hair with a slight charismatic poof. Wally's eyes shot open and he pressed his face to his window, trying to get a better look at this stranger with slim muscular legs, and an aura radiating confidence, determination, and a sprinkle of bitchy-ness.

She had a black choker with a purple stone that looked uncomfortably familiar.

"HEY JERK, LIGHT IS GREEN!" Some soccer mom screamed at Wally, making him jump. He stepped on the gas and quickly sped home.

Wally sleepily stumbled into his room, threw his books onto his desk and changed into basketball shorts and his threw his shirt off, leaving his chest bare. He fell onto his bed, sighing as he felt his muscles relax.

He dreamed about the girl. She looked Asian, possibly Korean. He dreamed of the way she walked and how plain her face was, how pretty she was.

How much she reminded of a certain pink-haired-heartbreaking-sorceress.

And he dreamed of how much he still loved her as he replayed his memories of their time together as he lay still on his bed, cursing silently to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Jinx walked down the streets of Keystone city, enjoying the view.

She hadn't really taken the time to actually walk around the city. For the most part, she only went outside to go to the grocery store that was only located at the corner of the street where her apartment was located. Online shopping saved her the pain of going out into the world and dealing with long-ass lines at the mall.

She was walking peacefully down the street until she heard shouting by the fountain to her left.

"Iris, you were given this assignment weeks ago! You can't drop it now! We're on in less then ten!" A young man wearing a baseball cap yelled as he struggled to hold his large news camera steady.

"Well, my niece had an emergency and no one is home watching my twins Frank! They are more important."

Jinx stopped and watched the beautiful redheaded woman snap back to her co-worker.

She looked too good to be a mother of twins.

"You're the only one who does good interviews with him! None of the other ladies can keep a level head with him!"

"Sorry, I can't. Just pick someone off the street who can read and is not too easily flustered! Even give the girl my payment for today! I HAVE to leave!"

Jinx suddenly found herself standing next to the red-headed woman who the man called "Iris".

"Excuse me, is this man bothering you?" Jinx asked, pointing to the camera man.

Iris quickly looked over to Jinx and smiled, "Yeah, but we work together so I'm used to it."

She was really pretty, flame red hair, slight freckles, and blue crystal eyes.

Much like a speedster's she regretted leaving ten months ago.

Iris turned back to Frank and stopped herself before talking again and looked back over to Jinx, this time actually looking at who had spoken to her. "Huh. You're pretty cute."

"Pardon?" Jinx replied with a confused look.

"You're attractive enough to be on television-what's your name?"

"Linda Park. Who are you?"

"Just call me Iris for now, are you easily flustered?"

Jinx scoffed. She had lived with Kid Flash, the flirting master, for months. And even then, she was not easily flustered. She had always been pretty unimpressed by everyone, another trait she picked during HIVE Academy.

"No."

Iris smiled and looked over to Frank, handing her microphone to Jinx, "Sorry for this, but my twins have been left unattended and I need someone to cover me."

Jinx looked at the microphone, slightly horrified. "What-"

"Don't worry, you'll be paid. I'll make sure of it. And hey, if you're good, we'll hire you if you want! I really have to go, can you PLEASE cover me?"

A job? With no interview? And a career no one would have guessed? "Sure." relief washed over Iris's face as she quickly hugged Jinx.

"Thank you so much Linda! I'm sorry to have to make you do this last minute."

"Wait, what do I have to do?" Jinx called out to Iris as she began to run down the street trying to call a cab, oblivious to Jinx's cries.

"You have to interview me beautiful." Jinx froze. She recognized that voice.

Slowly she turned and found herself standing next to Kid Flash.

"On in two!" Frank called out as he raised the camera to his eye.

"What the hell do I do?!" Jinx cried out, trying to avoid eye contact with Kid Flash who was slowly beginning to smile too widely.

'Hey! It's the girl I saw walking yesterday...' Wally thought to himself, 'Wow, looks even more like Jinx up close.'

Wally let out a loud laugh, "Don't worry babe, just ask me what I've been doing lately with my mentor (the flash), how that's been, and feel free to ask about my availability." Kid Flash's eyes sparkled a bit at the last part, making Jinx roll her eyes.

"What's your name? Where's Iris?"

"Iris had to go, her twins were apparently left unattended when her niece left for an emergency," Wally winced, he would have to make that up to his aunt later, "and I'm Linda Park."

Kid Flash smiled, "Linda…that's a nice name…"

Frank held up a hand and counted down from five, while Jinx tried to calm herself down.

Of all of the cities she runs away to, HE decides to move to.

At least the glamor charm seemed to be working, he was showing no sign of recognizing her.

Jinx glanced over at Kid Flash, 'God he's still really hot.' Jinx sighed to herself, quietly checking out her ex.

Frank's hand dropped, signaling Jinx to begin her interview, "So Kid Flash, what have you and the Flash been up to lately?" Jinx watched him calmly respond to every question without too much hesitation. He always did love being interviewed. Sometimes, he would even convince Jinx to give him fake interviews, they were always amusing.

"Linda? Are you okay?"

Jinx snapped back into reality.

"You looked like you were getting some bad nostalgia there babe." Kid Flash waved his hand in front of Jinx's face, "You've been sitting there for an hour."

Jinx looked down, she was sitting down on the ledge of the fountain. "What? How did I do?"

"You don't remember?"

"I was too lost in thought." Jinx flushed al little, turning her head away.

"You did great! Frank gave you his work's number, it's there in your hand." Kid Flash pointed to the small business card in Jinx's hand.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Jinx scooted away from Kid Flash as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, didn't want to leave a beautiful girl like you alone so close to dark."

"That's very chivalrous. I have to go."

"Woah, I could give you a ride! It'll be twice as fast." Kid Flash zipped in front of Jinx, stopping her in her path.

"Oh, no, I want to walk." A part of Jinx screamed in frustration making her want to jump Kid Flash right there to just kiss him, but she held those emotions down and gently pushed Kid Flash away. Jinx walked down the street, cursing under her breath.

Kid Flash stood still while watching Linda walk away. 'I think I might be in love with her…' Wally hit himself on the head, 'Dude! You JUST met her! Don't rush it! Besides, you still love Jinx.'

At the last thought, he slumped his head and started walking in the other direction.

He would never get over Jinx, and he knew it.

((What is good writing.))


	9. Chapter 9

Jinx slammed her door shut and quickly began pulling off her boots, her heart was still beating rapidly and she could feel her face flushing.

"WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE HERE?!" Jinx screamed as she chucked a boot across the room, running off to her room.

Jinx kicked open the door to her room, grabbed a fresh towel and ran off the the bathroom to start a bath.

When she felt stressed or couldn't think straight while growing up, she would run a bath and sat there until the water became cold.

This habit was broken by Wal-…Kid Flash… because if she sat there for over thirty minutes, he would threaten to vibrate through the door to take pictures.

However, ten months had passed and no one could stop her from relaxing in a tub for as long as she wished.

"Ugh, I have the best luck in the world." Jinx groaned as she lowered herself into the tub, relaxing as the warmth of the water cleared her thoughts for a second. Jinx brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her hands, staring at the tiled wall.

"What now?" She asked herself quietly as she began to play with locks of her black hair. She had forgotten to take off the charm, but it didn't matter, as long as she did not break the choker holding the charmed stone in place, she would be fine.

Jinx slid further under the water and stretched her legs out towards the drain. She was becoming more frustrated, this always helped clear her mind, but it was doing nothing now.

"Fuck this." Jinx pulled the plug out of the drain and grabbed the towel she had brought in, wrapping it tightly around her body as she walked in her room and slipped on her pajamas; underwear, purple spandex shorts, and a shirt Kid Flash had printed for her that said "SLOW" in all caps.

Jinx brought the collar up to her nose and sniffed it, "Still smells like Wally…" She thought to herself.

"Kid Flash." She muttered aloud, correcting herself.

She didn't like referring to him as "Wally" anymore, even in her own mind because that's what Kid Flash's secret identity was.

Because now they were no longer a couple, she decided to address him formally, as Kid Flash.

However he had trusted her enough to tell her his real name.

"Because he loved me…" Jinx felt her eyes begin to water and quickly ran off to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk.

Another mistake, Kid Flash always poured himself a glass of milk when he was upset, and began doing the same for Jinx when they began dating.

Jinx choked out a miserable sob and poured all of the milk back into the carton and carried it with her as she slowly shuffled to the couch and sat down, turning on her tv and began watching a ridiculous infomercial.

She really missed him.

She had missed him since she first left, and after seeing him in person- seeing him flirt so easily with "Linda Park"- it hurt her.

He acted as if their breakup had not affected him at all.

Ten months later and Jinx was still crying over stupid things she saw during the day that reminded her of him.

She cried the first time she went to the grocery store because the store was having a discount sale on his favorite foods, everything.

Jinx hated it.

She hated how much she cried over stupid Wally.

She hated Wally.

She hated that she still loved Wally.

Jinx lifted the milk carton to her lips and began chugging down the milk as the commercial ended and the future presentation continued. Jinx sniffed and wiped her hand across her mouth, as she glared at the screen and watched Rose whisper to Jack that she would 'never let go' in utter horror.

Jinx let out an ugly sob and turned the tv off, even more tears streaming down her face as she finished off the milk carton.

"OOF, too much milk." Jinx sniffed as she stood up and rinsed the carton out in the sink and threw it on the counter, mentally making a note to go throw it in the recycle the next day.

Jinx shuffled into the bathroom and began brushing her teeth, ignoring her red puffy eyed "Linda Park" reflection as she rinsed out her mouth.

Jinx yawned and walked back to her room where she flopped onto her bed and drew the sheets above her head, the only good thing that came from her constant crying is that she would sleep well at nights due to being emotionally exhausted.

As Jinx drifted off into sleep, she mumbled aloud-without realizing it, "I want to see Wally…"


End file.
